


佐鸣[玫瑰恋人]ABO

by Caherd



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ABO, M/M, 佐鸣 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caherd/pseuds/Caherd
Summary: 天雷勾地火
Relationships: first meeting - Relationship
Kudos: 16





	佐鸣[玫瑰恋人]ABO

车车

夜凉如水，酒店内某房间处。

“哈…”潮红的脸吐出热气喷薄在佐助的腰腹，“啊…好热，”

这人难耐地在他的大腿根处磨蹭，甚至整张脸埋进去深吸。

佐助咬了咬牙，费力地把骨子里泛起的冲动压下，勉强把人和他剥离开，往后远退在床边坐下。

他目前只是个勤工俭学的服务生，没想到却在例行检查空房间时在一间中发现了这个发情中的alpha。

开始他并不打算过多打扰，毕竟alpha天生的强势不会允许他人的意外造访。

可却被这人突然扯入，看样子似乎是要把他当成发情对象了。

此时的佐助并不管瘫倒在地上的人，只是在构想如何解决这个难题。

“唔…”

一声轻吟打断了佐助的思绪，引诱他把目光聚集在眼前的风景上。

眼前的人有一副绝好的身体，有着八块腹肌和明显的人鱼线，小麦色滑腻的肌肤在灯光的照耀下显得分外旖旎，汗液从脖颈划过粉红的两点再漟过小腹滑入阴影。

佐助眼神渐深，在这人又一次奋力扑向他时没再强硬地拉开，反倒按住对方的肩胛骨，捏起他的下巴，迫使他与自己对视。

“叫什么。”

对上一双迷离湿润的浅蓝色眸子，佐助平静无波的重复一遍，另一只手压制对方毫无章法的撩拨，终于听到了若有若无的声音回复，

“哈…鸣人…我叫鸣人。”

“有伴侣吗？”

“鸣人，”在得到否定的答案后，佐助摩挲着他的下巴，像撸猫那样轻轻勾过他的喉结。

“我是A，你要我，还是要抑制剂？”

鸣人好像没听懂这句话的含义，愣了半天，直到佐助的手不耐烦的在他的腰窝处打转，才回过神来，看着这人阴鸷的像狼盯上猎物一样的危险目光，他不禁打了个寒颤。

“要…你…？”  
玫瑰味的信息素瞬间弥漫一室，甚至压过了鸣人发情的味道。  
佐助把鸣人的头按到小腹下，某个蛰伏的地方裹在黑色的西装裤里静候，“继续。”

处于发情期的人早就失去理智，强烈的本能鼓励着他行动。他用牙齿拉开拉链，然后笨拙地解开扣子，便把这第一层枷锁打开。  
直面巨物，他先是用鼻尖蹭了蹭，然后隔着底裤用舌头沿着微鼓处舔吻，粘湿的津液勾勒出性器的形状。感受到唇下的这物什逐渐勃起发硬，他微微的吮了一口头冠，随后扒下了这张布料。  
彻底站起的性器一经解放就迫不及待的打在鸣人的脸颊上，他干脆就着这个角度顺着柱身舔舐到根部，甚至在耻毛处长吸一口。  
佐助只是抓住他的淡金的头发，力度温柔的抚摸着，若不是硬的发烫的某物和深沉的眼，难以看出他在动情。  
佐助的性器太长太大，单凭借口腔难以承受，鸣人却是失了理智的，他含住那物，贪婪地吮吸起来，一个劲的往前凑，想要获得更多。  
深喉是很危险的，特别是在没有经验的基础上。  
于是佐助把他拉起来，压在床上，整个人笼罩在他的上方，说实话这个A过于浪荡的像个O。  
他撤下鸣人的裤子，解下领带系住他的双手，漫不经心地拍打他和全身相比更为白嫩而富有弹性的臀瓣，惩罚似的捏了捏圆润的囊袋。  
惊地鸣人发出一声轻呼，早已挺立的前端竟然溢出一两滴白灼。  
佐助轻笑一声，把性器放于鸣人双腿之间，狂风暴雨般的顶撞起来，随着节奏抓着鸣人的一起套弄，不多时两个人就一起射了出来。  
佐助抽出一抱枕垫在鸣人腰腹处，掰开臀瓣把精液抹在入口，佐助的举动让鸣人猛烈地挣扎起来，却又被啪啪的打在臀上的手给制服，只好眼睛发红的看着他。  
“想在上面？”佐助低低地笑一下，插入一根手指，“放心，帮你的。”  
本以为A的扩张会很难，谁知很轻松便进入且进到较深的地方，他又伸入一根，在肠壁上轻轻抠挖起来。  
他每动一下，肠壁就挤过来像是邀请一般吸住他的手指，不一会儿竟冒出水来。  
佐助抽出被肠液粘湿地亮晶晶的手指，掐住鸣人的腰侧，把他的腰压低，屁股抬高。  
鸣人似乎感受到他接下来的的动作，有些挣扎，但无力让他的挣扎反倒像情趣分外惹人怜爱。  
佐助在臀缝上磨蹭两下，然后不容拒绝地整根没入。  
扩张后的小穴绵软温暖，紧紧地裹住连根捅入的性器，渴求一场酣畅淋漓的性事。由于那事物进入的太深，好巧不巧抵到了某个点，激起了鸣人的生理眼泪。  
佐助本来想缓一缓，等他适应，却没想到被鸣人扭头瞪了一眼，眼前的人肉臀高高翘起，双手被深色领结束缚，满脸浸着红晕，蓝眸里沁出泪水。  
忍不下去了…，他准备享用他的大餐。

佐助微微退出来一点，又用力顶进去，几下之后见鸣人似乎有所适应，动作也就放开了许多，加快了抽插的速度，在穴里冲撞起来。  
他寻找那个点，有些恶意的戳刺起来，硕大的冠头每次都只是堪堪蹭过，并不过多顶弄，此举对鸣人而言无异于隔靴搔痒。  
鸣人难耐的扭动屁股，迎合着佐助的动作，无师自通的用后穴迎接每一次的欢愉。见状，佐助不也再折磨他，直来直去，大开大合地操弄，总是照顾那一点，听着鸣人发出使人亢奋的呻吟，对方的肠壁也总是随着吟哦颤抖着收缩。  
渐渐地，鸣人像是被操开了，体内越发的柔软舒适，直到佐助又一次攻击那个那个点时竟然感到冠头被更加温热娇嫩的地方含住。  
他愣住了，这是每个alpha上生理课时都会知道的生殖腔。  
他埋下头去嗅鸣人的脖颈，果然之前富有攻击力的信息素已经变成了清新的橘子明显是omega的味道。  
佐助皱着眉从穴里退出来一点，不打算动生殖腔。而鸣人见佐助靠近便凑上去咬他的唇瓣，钻入他的口中探索，佐助猝不及防被强夺了主动权，反应过来后给了鸣人一个结结实实的深吻。  
他们边接着吻，佐助边浅浅地顶他，一阵潮水般的快感没过头顶。  
鸣人不单单满足于目前的这点，他用力一翻身把佐助压在身下，还在体内的性器转了半圈，刺激他叫了一声，像只砧板上濒死的鱼喘着气。  
佐助好整以暇地看他折腾，就躺着，甚至好心地把他手腕上的领带撤了。  
而鸣人磨蹭了好一会儿，撑着佐助的胸膛自己动了起来，他开始试探着深浅不敢用力，后来竟然愈发得了趣味自发扭动腰部，佐助也纵着他，在他坐下的时候挺腰使那物什再深入些，也慢慢成结，可见也是爽的。  
只是后来鸣人越发大胆，竟要引那东西进生殖腔去，佐助挑眉，转换两人的位置，重新如开始那样九浅一深的抽插。  
鸣人似乎还是有些不满意，但被佐助压住，没法反抗，也就不了了之了。最后佐助按住他的铃口，和他一起攀上高峰时，凑到他染红的耳朵边吐出一个玫瑰味的呼吸，轻声道，“记住，我叫佐助。”  
然后咬住了鸣人的颈侧微鼓的腺体，同他一起释放出来。  
随着浓烈的玫瑰味注入的还有绵长的射精，精液一股股打在生殖腔口，强烈的生理和心里上的被充满带来的快感使他沉沦，他像一叶扁舟被海浪冲上浪巅，然后被大海吞噬。  
——他昏了过去。

第二天早。  
鸣人从宽阔的大床醒来，感到头疼腰酸，某个地方几乎麻木。发觉身边还有一个人后打算起身查看，却在动作时怔住，

什么东西正在自己的…

他掀开铺盖就被自己目前的状况吓住，回避地打算逃跑，好在这个alpha没有成结只是软软的留在体内。

他抬起臀努力一番后倒是如愿地穿好衣服，整理仪容，转身离开。

若不是被磨破的嘴角和下床时的踉跄，大概谁也不会知道他度过了一个愉快？的夜晚。

背后，佐助睁开了眼睛。

**Author's Note:**

> 刚刚又被屏蔽了，太惨了


End file.
